<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But It's Never Enough by Ayatann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634394">But It's Never Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayatann/pseuds/Ayatann'>Ayatann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayatann/pseuds/Ayatann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is excited for his first year at Hogwarts. He's watched his siblings go and now it's his turn.</p><p>Keith honestly doesn't care that much. He doesn't hate it but it's not a big deal either, but while he's here he'll make Shiro proud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But It's Never Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm reposting this because it got eaten. I did have a long list of notes before hand but I'll cut it short.</p><p>1) The characters will start a little out of character, but I wanted them to find themselves.</p><p>2)I've changed ages/gave ages to characters as I saw fit, I wanted to get as many of them here as I can.</p><p>Gryffindor: Lance, Keith, Matt, Shiro, James<br/>Ravenclaw: Allura, Curtis, Rachel, Axca, Ina<br/>Hufflepuff: Hunk, Romelle, Luis, Ryan<br/>Slytherin: Pidge, Adam, Veronica, Lotor, Nadia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had been looking forward to this day for as long as he could remember. He’d grown up watching his brothers and sisters all get up and head to the station, now it was his turn. Today was going to start his first year at Hogwarts and he was so looking forward to it.</p><p>He was finally going to get to use magic! Well learn magic. He was finally going to be able to make friends. Lance didn’t know any witches or wizards his own age. He had built in friends with his family and some muggle friends in the village they lived in. They all thought he was leaving for boarding school, which in a way he was, but he'd been unable to share his enthusiasm about it with them. Unable to share a huge part of his life with them.</p><p>When Lance had acted excited his friends had thought that he was weird for being excited. He doesn't blame them really because who would be excited about going to a regular boarding school. If they knew though they would understand his excitement, at least he likes to think that they would. He couldn't tell them though, it was better to just downplay his excitement and let them think what they want. It didn't hurt them, and it only made it easier for him. They already thought he was sort of weird for being "homeschooled".</p><p>"Come on Lance! You're going to make us miss the train. You've checked your trunk multiple times, just this morning." Lance looks up at Rachel, her arms crossed over her chest as she leans against his door frame. "Besides if you forget something mom and dad can always send it."</p><p>"I don't want to forget anything. It's better if I just make sure I have everything now." Lance shuts the trunk lid.</p><p>"But we need to leave now!" Lance doesn't know what Rachel's problem with him lately is but it's starting to actually hurt his feelings. He doesn't even understand what he's done wrong.</p><p>Before Lance can even reply his mother is already there pushing her down the hall. "Rachel go check your own stuff and don't worry about Lance. You're always the one to forget things."</p><p>He can hear Rachel make an impudent sound and their mother turns and gives her ‘the look’. The look Lance knows is the warning look, that's usually followed by a quick and swift punishment. Lance can't help the small feeling of victory that fills his chest. Lance makes a face at Rachel while his mother isn't paying attention, but as soon as her attention is back on him his face is the perfect mask of innocence.</p><p>Lance knows his mother isn't stupid. She knows that he's not completely innocent by any means, but being the youngest he's always got away with the most. Not that he's complaining.</p><p>Rosa was powerful, strong as she was warm, kind, and loving. She had been muggle born, but her connection to magic had been strong. With how many kids that they'd ended up having, Rosa hadn't ever had a real job using magic. She'd never really got to live up to her dreams of working for the Ministry of Magic. Lance wanted to live that dream for her. He didn't know what he wanted to do yet, but he knew that was his goal. Well for now.</p><p>Rosa crosses the room and pulls Lance into her arms squishing his face into her chest. "My last baby, finally old enough to go to Hogwarts!"</p><p>"Mama, don't cry." He pushes against her trying to pull away. Honestly he's not really upset about the hug, he just doesn't want her to cry. It always made him feel bad no matter what the reason. "It's not that big of a deal!"</p><p>"My first baby graduated and my yongest baby graduated and my last baby is going to be a first year. I almost can't believe it." Rosa sniffles.</p><p>"Mama..." Lance pushes against her again with a groan. "Come on, let me go." It's supposed to be a good day and he knows they're happy tears.</p><p>Lance can hear his father chuckle in the doorway. "Lance I'm sure you would rather her do this here instead of when we get to the station."</p><p>"Still! I can't breath!"</p><p>"Don't be dramatic Lance." Rosa says loosening her grip on him anyway. He finally manages to slip away from her only to watch her wipe at her eyes. "I'll meet you downstairs." She waves her wand and the locks on it snap shut and lifts into the air and follows her out of the room.</p><p>"Lance." His dad smiles softly at him and Lance feels like he needs to take a step back. Endymion was a professional quidditch coach and ex pro-player. When Lance was a kid he just seemed larger than life. He still seemed that way most of the time.</p><p>"What?" Lance frowns at him; he's not sure where his father is going with this. He was just ready to go, start his adventure.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you."</p><p>That's not what he was expecting, and it caused his face to heat up. "For what?"</p><p>Endymion ruffles his hair and smiles softly at him. "You've really taken to this, I know you're going to try hard and I want you to know that's all that we ask of you.</p><p>Lance looks up at him with a confused expression.</p><p>"We don't care what house you're in, or what classes you take as long as you give it your all and it makes you happy." He ruffles his hair again. "You'll always make us proud."</p><p>Lance swats at his hand. "Stop that, you're messing up my hair." He runs his fingers through it trying to get it to lay back down. "And of course I'll give it my all. You've always taught me that."</p><p>"En, Lance come on we need to go!" Rosa's voice echoes up the stairs.</p><p>His father just smiles and pats his shoulder. "Come on then Lance, make sure that you grab Blue." His dad leaves him alone in his room.</p><p>Lance looks around the room again, looking for anything else he might want to grab before he leaves. It's weird to think that this little room that he's called his own for his whole life, where he's spent time playing muggle games and learning to read. The room in the house that held the best view of the ocean besides the kitchen. He wasn't going to be back for a while and it felt kind of strange.</p><p>He takes a deep breath before moving over to grab the cage with his small Ragdoll kitten off his bed. He peers into it with a smile. "Come on Blue, it's time to go." She meows sleepily at him and he just laughs softly at her.</p><p>Yes today was going to be a good day.</p><p>They would be taking a muggle car into London today, it made travel harder with all of them, but Endymion was just looking for a reason to drive and Rosa said it was a good way for them all to spend time together. Plus it also helped with their cover story that the kids all went to boarding school. The people of the village might start asking questions if they just disappeared.</p><p>They load up in the car, it's been magicked to be bigger on the inside but there's still not enough room for them all to sit comfortably. Lace is really excited though. They don't really get to ride in the car very often, it's always so much fun. Being stuck next to Rachel is not so fun, but at least he has a window seat.</p><p>So he does his best to just ignore her. She's mad at him a lot lately. Lance doesn't show how much her words hurt, he just ignores it as much as he can. He watches the world fly by through the small car window, pressing as close to the door as he can. The ride is both too long and not long enough.</p><p>Lance is both ready to take on the future and scared.</p><p>The station was as busy as it always was. All of them but his father easily blend in with the muggles. His mama always said it was because he was so out of touch with muggle fashion that when he wore it it just didn't look good and Lance had to agree. Endymion always looked out of place in just jeans and a t-shirt. Though his father had always had a strong affiliation with work out gear, it was almost an obsession.</p><p>He gives them a wave as he slips through Platform 9 and 3/4. Luis follows after him with Veronica on his heels. Rachel hesitates looking around before taking a deep breath and going through. Lance doesn't understand what she's so nervous about, she's done this before after all.</p><p>"You ready?" Rosa gives him a warm smile. He nods not trusting his voice because of nerves. "Okay Lance, remember to go quickly and don't stop." He nods again.</p><p>Labce had been through the platform before, but he's never pushing something through it before. Maybe that makes a difference? He had heard of people clipping the side of the gateway and drawing the attention of muggles.</p><p>His trunk sits on top of the trolly with Blue's cage on top. He takes a deep breath and starts forward picking up speed as he goes. His brain screams at him to stop, but if he hesitates now he for sure won't make it through the barrier.</p><p>The magical side of the gate is just as busy as the muggle side, but really what did he expect. Muggles have things to do, places to be, and people to see just like wizards did. A hand comes down on his shoulder and he spins around quickly expecting his father.</p><p>"Marco!"</p><p>"Hey little brother." Marco pulls him into a hug.</p><p>"You're here?!"</p><p>"Yeah. Couldn't miss your first trip." Marco lets him go.</p><p>Don't get him wrong, Lance is excited to see Marco, but he just got his job and he shouldn't be taking off this soon. Lance will be back for winter break, it's not like he is never coming back home. </p><p>"Shouldn't you be at work?" He frowns and Marco's hand away before he can mess up his hair. "Don't!"</p><p>Marco just laughs and drops his hand. "You've been so excited that I couldn't let you down." He doesn't get why people keep trying to touch his hair.</p><p>Rachel pushes Lance out of the way with a bump of her hip. "You spoil him too much."</p><p>"Hey!" Lance pushes her back glaring. He getting tired of her crap real quick.</p><p>"He's the baby." Marco points out.</p><p>"I should have been the baby."</p><p>"Rachel!" Rosa snaps. "Just because you're not the center of attention today doesn't mean that you get to be mean to Lance." The look that crosses Rachel's face almost makes him feel bad.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Rachel was the closest to him in age. Up until about a year ago they'd been best friends. Of course she'd had her own friends at school, but she wrote him letters when she was gone, and when she was home they'd done everything together. Lance hasn't let it show how much it's hurting his feelings. "Yeah, Rachel."</p><p>She rounds on him, her face twisted in irritation, but Rachel takes one look at their mother and decides against whatever she was going to say. "Whatever." She turns back to the trolly with her stuff and pushes it away.</p><p>"Don't worry about her, she's just upset she's not going to be the youngest McClain at Hogwarts anymore." Marco says and his mother steps away following after Rachel. He couldn't hear her saying anything but he knows she is. "She'll get over it. I understand how she feels, but I guess I have a special privilege being the oldest. So it's different than being one of the middle children." Marco gives Lance a soft smile.</p><p>Lance smiles back up at his brother. "Yeah you set up the path that makes people sigh and say 'another McClain kid'."</p><p>Marco laughs. "Watch it. But honestly you can thank Luis and Veronica for that."</p><p>"Veronica is the worst." Lance agrees nodding solemnly. Here recently his relationship with Veronica has been getting better. He finds that he really enjoys her company, and they have more in common than he originally thought.</p><p>"Hey I heard that!" Both Lance and Marco laugh, but Veronica doesn't come over. She stays with her friends only pulling her attention away from them long enough for her to make a face at the two of them before turning back to her friends. They can both tell that she's not actually bothered by what they said.</p><p>"Okay Lance you need to take your trunk over so they can load it." He gives Lance a light shove in the direction. "Go on."</p><p>He'll never tell anybody how nervous he actually feels.</p><p>Lance nods and heads that way. Two older wizards help him get his trunk loaded into a car that was luckily empty. His truck is placed on the shelf and he sits Blue’s cage in one of the seats below it. He looks around the car once before leaving it. The small hallway is full of people coming on and off the train, flitting from car to car looking for friends or empty cars themselves. It's so packed that Lance can barely move to get back off the train.</p><p>Rosa pulls him into a hug before he can even look around and find them. "Lance, my baby. I'm going to miss you so much."</p><p>"I'll miss you too mom." He hugs her back. He's sure she'll squeeze another hug in before he leaves but this will probably be the last real hug he gets from her for a while.</p><p>"I don't know what I'm going to do with all my free time now." She's openly weeping and Lance doesn't even have it in him to be upset. He can see other kids getting the same treatment. "I don't have any more babies to teach."</p><p>"You'll figure out something mama." Lance says softly. "There the greenhouse and knitting to do. Or you could take on another hobby, or even travel! You can do whatever you want, within reason of course." She pulls back slightly, her hands still on his shoulders as he studies his face, so he puts on his best smile.</p><p>"You're so sweet Lance, always thinking of other people before yourself." Rosa sniffles. "Such a sweet boy. Don't ever change."</p><p>"Okay sweetheart, other people want to say bye to him too."</p><p>She gives him another tight hug before Rosa lets him go wiping at her eyes. "Sorry, I'm just so happy that he gets this chance. If my parents had stayed in Cuba..."</p><p>Endymion smiles and kisses her head as he wraps an arm around her. "And if my grandparents hadn't come over seeking a different magical education we wouldn't have this lovely family." He kisses her head again before letting her go and tugging Lance to his chest for a hug. "Raise hell kiddo."</p><p>"End! Don't tell him that! He's a good boy!" Rosa swats at him.</p><p>"But he's my boy!" Endymion laughs. "He'll be up to mischief by the end of the year!" There's a bright smile on his face.</p><p>"It's okay mama, I'll stay out of trouble." He winks at his dad. Even though he says that he has no plans of causing any trouble. He saw how upset Rosa whenever she got letters from the school about his siblings. He didn't want to be the cause of that angst.</p><p>Rosa makes a face at Endymion.</p><p>Lance hopes that someday he can have a relationship like this with someone he can dease and poke fun at without upsetting them. He wants someone that won't be afraid to poke back.</p><p>"See! My good boy."</p><p>The train whistles sounds startling all of them. "Five minutes till we depart."</p><p>"Well that's my cue." Lance smiles up at them and gives them each another hug.</p><p>Marco pulls him into a tight hug. "Don't be afraid to carve your own path."</p><p>Lance doesn't know what he means by that but he nods before turning and heading back to the train. He doesn't look back again because he knows that will cause him to hesitate. Lance had just climbed up when someone bumps into him, almost knocking him off his feet. "Oi! Watch it."</p><p>The other boy just rolls his eyes and keeps walking. Lance glares at the back of his head until he disappears into a car a few down from Lance's. He just sighs and rolls his eyes before heading to his own. When he opens the door he finds that it's no longer empty. </p><p>On one side of the car is a girl, her long copper hair pulled  up into a high ponytail. On his knees cooing at blue inside her cage inside her kennel is a large boy, his hair pushed back from his forehead with a bandana.</p><p>"You can take her out if you want." Lance says causing both of them to look up at him. "She's really friendly."</p><p>"Can I really?" The boy looks up at Lance with childlike wonder. It's the cutest thing Lance has seen in a while.</p><p>"Yeah go ahead."</p><p>He sits on the empty seat next to Blue's cage and watches the boy open her cage. "What's her name?"</p><p>"Blue, I just got her a few weeks ago." Lance smiles as Blue climbs out and right into the boy's hand. "I was going to get an owl, but she picked me. I'm Lance by the way." His smile widens when Blue starts letting out a purr.</p><p>"I'm Hunk." He says before he starts cooing at the kitten in his hands. "What a pretty girl."</p><p>Lance looks up at the girl, she still hasn't said anything as she stares intently out the window. It's obvious that she's not paying any attention to them and Lance wonders what she's thinking about so hard she almost looks like she doesn't want to be there which doesn't make any sense to Lance. How could someone not be looking forward to going to Hogwarts.</p><p>The train starts moving and she starts. Lance takes the moment to draw her attention to him. "Hey I'm Lance and the big guy with the kitten is Hunk." He smiles brightly at her.</p><p>She blinks owlishly at him a couple times before realizing what's going on. "I'm Katie, but I go by Pidge." She looks down at Hunk, who's still busy cooing at Blue in his hand. "What’s the angel's name?"</p><p>"Hunk." A soft flush rises on Hunks cheeks. Victory.</p><p>She snorts and lets out a giggle. "The kitten."</p><p>Lance's grin widens, he may not know if she laughs easily or not but he'll take that as a win. "Blue."</p><p>"That's a lame name." Katie says without missing a beat but there's a small smile on her face.</p><p>He doesn't like that she thinks she knows better than him. "But it suits her." He frowns, almost pouting.</p><p>She looks over the small kitten in Hunks hand, her smile pulling up her lips further. "I suppose it does, but I could have come up with something better."</p><p>"I like it." Hunk says scritching behind Blue's ears. "She seems to like it too. You can't argue with that."</p><p>Pidge's eyes move from Lance to Hunk then back again. She shrugs. "So what house are you guys hoping to get into?"</p><p>Hunk and Pidge are weird in their own ways, but Lance likes them.</p><p>					* * *</p><p>Keith didn't like riding on trains. The swaying and rocking always got to him. He'd never gotten sick on the metro luckily but he'd never really been on the train for more than thirty minutes. The train was supposed to be magicked, but whatever spells they used weren't really working for him.</p><p>He opens the door to his car and collapses into his empty seat with a groan. He really wishes he could just sleep the rest of the way but he doesn't think that's going to with the people he was riding with he doubt that was going to happen.</p><p>His brother was full of teenage angst and he knows something is going to happen. </p><p>Matt nudges his shoulder and hands him some pills. "Here, take these. They'll help with the motion sickness."</p><p>Adam makes a disgruntled noise and crinkles his nose at them. "What are you giving him?" Keith sighs already sensing the fight starting.</p><p>"Just motion sickness medicine. Katie gets it sometimes so dad gave it to me just in case." Matt ignores the jab. He usually resists rising to Adam's bait.</p><p>"Dramamine?" Keith asks. He doesn't really care what it is but maybe if he knows what he's taking Adam will calm down.</p><p>"Yeah, non-drowsy. Though Katie swears it's the same thing they just say it's non-drowsy as a placebo effect."</p><p>Keith nods and takes it with the water that he brought. He vaguely knows what that means but he doesn't quite remember.</p><p>"You shouldn't just give him things. You don't know how it will affect him."</p><p>Keith knew that even though they were friends and they got along most of the time Adam and Matt didn't always see eye to eye. Shiro always said it was because Adam didn't understand the muggle world at all, but Keith knew better. He was pretty sure that Shiro didn't know, he was super oblivious about these kinds of things after all.</p><p>Though to be fair Keith only knew because he overheard a conversation that he shouldn't have. Shiro and Adam were currently dating and Adam was sure that Matt had a crush on Shiro and that was his problem. Matt had denied it time and time again, but Adam never believed him.</p><p>"It's alright Adam. Muggles take it all the time." Shiro cuts in stopping an argument. Keith is sure that Shiro doesn't know that for sure, even though he's not wrong. "I've taken it a couple times and I'm sure Keith has taken it before." He nods along with what his brother says. "Besides Matt wouldn't give Keith something that would harm him."</p><p>Adam sigs. "You're right." He turns to Matt, "Sorry for overreacting."</p><p>Keith watches Matt smiles. "It's fine." Matt's smile slips into something more mischievous. "You don't need to be so against things just because you don't understand them."</p><p>Before anybody can say anything else the door slides open again. Keith has never been so happy to see Curtis. He looks between each of them before his eyes land on Keith. "Did I miss something?"</p><p>"Just the usual." Keith says with a shrug at the same time Shiro says, "Not really."</p><p>"Ahh... Matt and Adam fighting again." Curtis sits down between Matt and Keith. Curtis knows what's going on and is so amused by it. He doesn't get why Adam thinks that their only (mostly) straight friend wants his boyfriend.</p><p>Keith doesn't really get the amusement. "Yep."</p><p>"We're not fighting. Merely..." Matt trails off in thought.</p><p>"Disagreeing on certain stances." Adam finishes for him.</p><p>Shiro sighs. "I don't understand why you two can't get along."</p><p>"They're too similar." Curtis says with a shrug. "Both too smart for their own good."</p><p>Keith briefly wonders if Curtis knows more than he even lets on. He always seemed to be able to read people well, but who know. Curtis was pretty smart, but he could be pretty oblivious himself. That's probably why he and Shiro got along so well.</p><p>Two of a kind.</p><p>"Maybe." Keith says, "They do want similar things." They both look away and the subject's quickly dropped. Listening to the two of them argue gets old, expecially since the arguments are stupid. As much as he loves his brother he's glad for the quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s father had died when Keith had been four. He bounced around the Muggle Foster system for a few years before he was found by the ministry. A few weeks later he had been living with the Shirogane's, and on his 10th birthday they had formally adopted him.</p><p>The Shirogane’s were strange, even for the Wizarding World. When the wave of accepting Muggle ways hit they had totally embraced it. They used muggle medicine, shopped in muggle shops, and embraced the Muggle food. They even owned a car (with magical tweaks, but a car nonetheless). It had made transferring into the magical world that much easier for Keith.</p><p>Keith was also a little bitter. He had spent the last three summers listening to the two of them argue. Matt was Shiro's best friend; the two of them had been friends for as long as he could remember. Adam had just become their friend after their first year at Hogwarts and Shiro had started dating him during their previous year.</p><p>Then there was Curtis. Keith couldn't remember if he was there before or after their first-year. All Keith knows is that Curtis would always play with him when the others wouldn't. Keith doesn't know how much about his home life, just that his parents aren't around much. The Shirogane’s have always made everyone feel welcome in the house.</p><p>Keith knows he really got lucky ending up with them.</p><p>"Keith, how are you feeling now?" Shiro's voice pulls him from his almost dream-like thoughts. He'd been almost asleep but not quite.</p><p>"Fine, the swaying isn't bothering me as much now." He glances at Adam who is glaring out the window still. He doesn't know why Adam is so upset, Keith just doesn't get it.</p><p>Adam stands up, he still looks angry. "I'm going to go find Veronica." He leaves before anybody can stop him.</p><p>Shiro lets out a sigh as the door snaps shut. Curtis gets up and moves into Adam's seat. "It'll be alright Shiro." Curtis pats shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure that he's just upset that you took my side." Matt gives him a smile. "Just give him some time he'll cool down and everything will be alright."</p><p>The car is quiet for a moment, the only sounds coming from the hallway and the cars on either side of them. Keith was just getting to the point where he was starting to drift back off again with Matt breaks the quiet holding up a deck of cards.</p><p>"Shall we play a game?" there's a wide grin on his face. Whatever he's thinking he hides it pretty well.</p><p>That's how Keith learns how to play 21 and then, after the snack trolly comes by, Keith ends up with more snacks and candy than he can eat without being sick. He ate a lot of it anyway, being sick is future Keith's problem, and packs the rest of it safely in his trunk. He's going to enjoy his spoils, though he's sure that Shiro will make him pay for it later.</p><p>"We're getting close." Shiro says sulking the loss of his Berties Botts. "We should really get changed soon."</p><p>Curtis doesn't say anything, just stands up and gets in Adam's trunk and pulls out his uniform. "I'll be back."</p><p>"Wait. I'll take it." Shiro stands up to take it. He reminds Keith of an overeager puppy.</p><p>Curtis shakes his head. "I got to go get mine anyway. No need to start a fight right now."</p><p>Shiro sighs and sits back down with a defeated sigh. Curtis pats head before leaving, the door slides shut behind him.</p><p>Matt stands up and stands on their seat to get in his trunk. "It's okay Shiro. Adam's not even really mad at you."</p><p>"It feels like he is." Shiro gets up as well and gets his own uniform out. Keith just waits until the two of them are done to start changing himself. It felt weird to not be wearing skinny jeans, but he'd get use to it. Not long after he's packed his clothes away and settled back into his seat the door opened again.</p><p>Adam stood there with a frown on his lips. He stands there for a moment as if unsure of himself, in his arms are his folded jeans and sweater. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved." It's obvious that he has something else to say but he keeps it to himself.</p><p>Matt smiles, but it just looks fake to Keith, and he knows that Matt is going to make nice for Shiro's sake. Like he always does. Keith can kind of see why Adam thinks that Matt likes Shiro. "I'm sorry for purposely irritating you."</p><p>The two of them stare at each other for a tense second before Adam nods and sits back down. There was some silent agreement between the two of them.</p><p>Keith has a sudden thought, maybe Adam is jealous because Shiro and Matt are in the same house and they're always together. Keith would probably be jealous too if he were in Adam’s position.</p><p>He turns to Shiro and gives him a soft look. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this and making you feel like this was your fault. It never was."</p><p>Shiro smiles at him warmly. "It's okay Adam, I forgive you." Shiro is so stupidly in love.</p><p>Keith wants to gag looking at them. He wonders how it makes Matt feel looking at them, if he feels the same way as Keith does. He glances over at him, but Matt is too busy staring out the window.</p><p>"That's gross you two, other people are in this car with you." Curtis enters, "Don't make me separate you."</p><p>Shiro looks up at Keith. "Your tie is crooked. Come here and let me fix it for you."</p><p>Keith sighs and stands up crossing the small space so that Shiro can fix it. He knows that it makes his brother happy to help him even though it's not a big deal for Keith. "They're stupid." He frowns.</p><p>Shiro laughs, "You'll get used to them."</p><p>"Not everybody enjoys the uniform as much as you Takashi." Adam says, a soft playful look still on his face.</p><p>"You guys are gross. Make goo-goo eyes at my brother when I'm not around please." He sits between them so that he doesn't have to look at them anymore.</p><p>Curtis shifts into Keith's spot and pulls out a book. The rest of their journey is pretty quiet. Matt and Adam are quietly discussing their summer homework, Curtis isn't really talking, his nose still in a book, and Shiro is just sitting there quietly.</p><p>Keith is actually thankful for it. Everything up till this moment had been a lot, almost overwhelming. The quiet was a good break from it all. It's not long before the train is pulling into the station and comes to a stop.</p><p>"You ready Keith?" Shiro smiles at him as they step off the train.</p><p>"Does it matter?" He adds his trunk to the pile, he's not really comfortable leaving it behind, but it's what everybody else is doing. Plus Shiro says it's alright.</p><p>Not that Shiro is ALWAYS right. He just likes to think he is.</p><p>Shiro exchanges looks with Curtis and Adam. "I suppose not, but you could at least pretend that you're excited."</p><p>Curtis snorts and lets out a small laugh and Adam just covers his mouth and looks away trying to cover his laugh. Shiro pouts at him. "I don't hover over your shoulder all the time..."</p><p>"Yeah you don't hover when you're not around." Keith smirks up at him.</p><p>Shiro frowns, "Well maybe if you didn't cause so much trouble I wouldn't have to."</p><p>Before Keith can reply Matt rejoins them with his female look alike. "Keith I know you've two have met before, but I don't know if you remember Katie?"</p><p>"Vaguely." Keith says looking her over.</p><p>"I prefer Pidge." She says looking bored. "You guys better hurry or you're going to have difficulty finding a carriage."</p><p>"You just want to get rid of us." Matt pouts at her, he wraps her in a hug from behind.</p><p>"Maybe I do, but I'm also not wrong." She gestures over at the horseless carriages. "Come on Keith, the boats will be leaving soon.</p><p>"Do you need any dramamine?" Matt asks in a low voice letting her go and stepping away.</p><p>"No, I'm alright." She grabs Keith's wrist and pulls him away, giving away that she's a lot stronger than she looks. He wonders why she's in such a hurry. Either way he'll have to thank her for saving him from Shiro.</p><p>"Hey Pidge we saved you a spot." Says a large boy patting the seat beside him. "Who's your friend?"</p><p>"My brother's friend's little brother, Keith. That's Hunk." She says gesturing back at the boy who waves. "And the idiot peering too closely into the water is Lance."</p><p>The boy sits up quickly and spins around in his seat to look at them. The boat doesn't even rock. "Hey! That's mean."</p><p>"It was but you really shouldn't be leaning that far over the edge. You might fall in and then you'll be all wet."</p><p>Kance crosses his arms across his chest and looks away. "I'm pretty sure I saw a mermaid." He mutters.</p><p>"Come on Keith, you can ride with us. The seat next to Lance is empty." Pidge climbs in and sits next to Hunk.</p><p>"His stupidity isn't contagious, is it?"</p><p>Lance whips around and beautiful eyes narrow on him. "You don't even know me tosser."</p><p>Oh... yeah Keith deserved that one. But his eyes, Keith couldn't look away. Maybe Shiro's gay is rubbing off on him.</p><p>"Come on hurry up and get in before we leave without you. Then who would be the stupid one?"</p><p>Keith sighs and gets in the boat sitting next to Lance feeling slightly irritated. Why does <i>he</i> have to sit next to Lance? Luckily though Lance is more than happy to ignore him, instead he's pointing at all the different creatures under the water telling Hunk all about each one.</p><p>Lance doesn't say anything to him directly the rest of the journey across the lake. He mostly stares down into the water relaying his knowledge to the boy behind him. For as stupid as he seemed when Keith first met him, he didn't seem dumb now. Keith finds himself listening in to what he's saying. Lance really seems to know a lot about the wildlife in the lake.</p><p>"You seem to know a lot." It takes him all of five seconds to realize that pointing that out is the wrong thing to say.</p><p>Lance falls silent, his mouth opens and closes several times as if he has several things to say but he doesn't know which one to go with. He sneers at Keith, his nose wrinkling and he turns away. He doesn't say another word for the rest of the trip. Keith almost feels bad, but he also doesn't feel like explaining himself. He was sure that even if he did explain himself it wouldn't make a difference, or knowing Keith's luck he would just make it worse.</p><p>Oh well, he's not going to feel bad about it any longer. Lance can get over it. Besides it's not that likely that the two of them will end up in the same house. Keith pointedly ignores him instead looking around at the other first years in the boats around him. He doesn't recognize anybody else, but that's not surprising. It's dark and he doesn't really know anybody else his age.</p><p>It is funny to see the muggle born students be excited over the self moving boats. He understands the excitement that they're feeling, the newness of everything, he'd been there once.</p><p>The boats pull up to shore and Lance climbs out before anybody else could react. Keith and the others climb out and there's a Professor, he's just noticing for the first time, is trying to gather the students up. He's tall and bald and looks more like a military man than a Professor.</p><p>"That's Iverson. He's the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." Pidge tells him in a low voice. "Matt said that while he looks like a hardass he has a soft spot. That doesn't mean he'll go easy on us though."</p><p>"I look forward to it." Keith smirks, he loves a good challenge. He hears a snort from somewhere to his left, but he ignores it. He's pretty sure he knows who it belongs to, and he's not going to raise to that childishness.</p><p>"Come on, gather around. Gather around. If you want to eat tonight you'll hurry." Iverson said with an annoyed expression, but at the mention of food everybody moves a little more quickly. Keith is right there with them, his stomach growling at the thought of food.</p><p>He waits a few minutes while stranglers finally gather around. "Okay form into two lines and keep your voices down as we walk." They wait again as they form two lines. It doesn't take as much time for them to do that as I did for them to get out of the boats. "Okay keep up. Any stragglers will get left behind to wander the halls until after the feast."</p><p>Iverson turns and walks briskly through the stone doorway. He doesn't slow his pace as they move through the maze like hallways. Keith tries to remember the path they take, but there's just so much going on from glimpses of ghosts to moving paintings. His eyes are drawn everywhere and he doesn't remember anything. They eventually stop in front of large double doors.</p><p>"This is the Great Hall. This is where you'll come to dine with everyone. Once we open these doors and head in, all eyes of your future teachers and upperclassmen will be on you. Act accordingly. You want to make a good impression." Iverson turns and with a wave of his wand the doors open.</p><p>Keith had listened to Shiro describe the room, but nothing could properly prepare Keith for it. The ceiling perfectly mimicked the sky outside; brilliant purple, with sparse but dark clouds and tons of stars. More stars than Keith had ever seen in his life. And the candles floated around the room just added to the whole atmosphere. He loved it.</p><p>He must have hesitated in his steps because the person behind him bumps into him. "Sorry." the person mumbles.</p><p>Lance.</p><p>Keith vaguely wonders if Lance did it on purpose, but when he glances back at him Lance is looking up at the sky as well. He probably wasn't even paying attention. He just lets it go, he doesn’t want to cause a scene or draw unwanted attention to himself.</p><p>They all gather around at the far end of the great hall in front of the teacher's table. Keith is busy looking over the teachers and trying to figure out what each of them taught that he doesn't even realize that the sorting ceremony has started until Iverson calls a name that is somewhat familiar to him.</p><p>"Hunk Garrett."</p><p>Keith's head whips around to look at him. He seems hesitant to move, Keith watches Lance give him a little shove forward with a reassuring smile. Hunk glances back at Lance again and he just nods at Hunk. He takes a deep breath and steps up the few stairs to the stool with an old tattered hat resting on it. Iverson lifts the hat, Hunk sits down in its place and it's placed on his head. The silence that follows is almost unbearable.</p><p>What Keith thought was a tear close to the brim opens up and the hat shouts "Hufflepuff!" The cheers are thunderous coming from the Hufflepuff table. Keith wonders how he missed all this noise.</p><p>The hat is plucked off Hunk’s head and he heads over to the Hufflepuff table. Keith watches the older students clap him on the shoulder or shake his hand in greeting. He wonders if everybody does greetings like that. It's probably part of the tradition. He watches a few more students go up and is greeted by their new house before his mind starts to wander again.</p><p>"Kaitlyn Holt!"</p><p>The name brings him back out of his daydream. Pidge moves forward with a wild grin and no hesitation. Like he'd seen before, she climbs the couple of steps and sits on the stool, but unlike the other times the hat doesn't even make it all the way to her head when the hat bellows out, "Slytherin!"</p><p>She sits here a couple of seconds, her expression blank. Before she even stands back up the Slytherin table erupts into loud cheers. A smirk pulls up on her lips as she slips from the stool and heads over to the table with sure steps and a swish of her ponytail.</p><p>It feels simultaneously like it's forever and not long enough as the names are called and they get closer and closer to Kogane. Keith was looking forward to his time under the hat, he wanted to know what the thing thought of him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he'd completely forgotten that he was standing next to Lance until he heard the boy speak.</p><p>"They're definitely a Hufflepuff." His blue eyes trained on the trembling boy sitting on the stool.</p><p>It takes Keith a second to realize that Lance isn't actually talking to anyone, just himself. "No. Definitely a Ravenclaw." Keith says just out of spite.</p><p>Lance turns towards him with a frown before a smile twists up his lips. It looks dangerous. "Wanna make a bet?"</p><p>"I don't need to, I know I'm right." Keith crosses his arms across his chest and stares pointedly at the stage.</p><p>"Hufflepuff!"</p><p>Lance lets out a snort only loud enough for Keith to hear over the sounds of the chears. It makes Keith's blood boil. "I was right."</p><p>"You're on." Keith says unable to stop himself from rising to the challenge.</p><p>The next student is called up "Ravenclaw." Keith says quickly before Lance can get his guess in.</p><p>Lance studies the girl sitting down. "Slytherin."</p><p>A few minutes later the hat echo's Lance. "Slytherin!" He was right.</p><p>"Heh..." Lance turns and gives him a cocky grin, and Keith has never wanted to punch someone some much in his life. "You should put more thought into your guesses or you're going to make this too easy."</p><p>Keith huffs and watches the next kid head up. "Gryffindor."</p><p>"Ravenclaw." Lance says, sounding almost bored.</p><p>"Ravenclaw!"</p><p>It goes on this for a few more people before Lance shakes his head laughing. "You're pretty bad at this mullet."</p><p>Keith glares at him, but he doesn't get the chance to retaliate before his own name is being called.</p><p>"Keith Kogane."</p><p>"Gryffindor." He hears Lance say as Keith starts to walk away. And for some reason he believes him.</p><p>He sits on the stool his eyes meet blue for a moment before the hat is lowered on his head. "Ah... I see. I see. Are you sure this is what you want? You could be overshadowed by your brother's achievements."</p><p>"It is."</p><p>"No hesitation I see. That's good, very good." The hat trails off before the bellow of "Gryffindor!" fills his ears almost loud enough to make his ears ring.</p><p>The hat is pulled off and the Gryffindor table bursts into cheers. Keith walks numbly over to the table, he's not sure how to feel yet. Shiro is already up to wrap him in a hug and Keith just lets him. It helps ground him, and he can feel Matt ruffle his hair.</p><p>"Welcome to Gryffindor Keith." Shiro pulls away holding him at arm's length. He looks so proud and it makes Keith feel warm. Being known as Shiro's little brother for a while will be worth it for this moment.</p><p>Shiro and Matt return to their seats and Keith sits with the rest of the first years, some of them greet him with smiles while others just keep watching the sorting ceremony. It's weird watching it from here so Keith mainly focuses on the things around him. He feels like he's invading on something personal, but his attention is drawn when he hears the name.</p><p>"Lance McClain."</p><p>Keith watches him climb the stairs, and from further down the table he hears someone say, "Another McClain?" Lance sits on the stool and the hat is placed on his head then there's silence.</p><p>And more silence.</p><p>Even more silence.</p><p>The silence has gone on so long that there are murmurs going across the great hall. "Hufflepuff." Keith says so sure that Lance was going to end up there and is just giving the hat a hard time. With his track record though, he should have known he was wrong.</p><p>"<b><i>Gryffindor!</i></b>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly I don't know when chapter 2 will be up. I've been working on it for a while but with all that's been going on I don't know when I'll have it done but I'm not giving up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>